¿Cómo llegue a esto?
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Ned tiene una relacion amorosa con quién menos se lo esperaba... Billy Loomer. ¿Qué pasara con esta rara combinacion de personalidad?


_**Hey!**_

Ya llegue con otra pareja en español! Creo que me gusta pervertir y distorsionar cada cosa que me gusta… así es la vida.

La serie le pertenece a Scott Fellows y Nickelodeon, si me perteneciera "El manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned" les juro que tendría más temporadas, los consejos no solamente serían de la escuela (Algo más filosófico y tal vez pervertido) y ahora mismo tendría a muchos del elenco en mi cama… pero no es así y no tengo una cama tan grande.

Disfruten.

* * *

_**¿Cómo llegue a esto?**_

Mis gemidos y algunos gemidos de él eran los únicos que causaban ruido en la habitación. Yo me seguía moviendo de un lado a otro, de atrás hacia adelante haciendo gemir de dolor y placer a la persona que en un tiempo más odie con toda mi alma.

Sentía el calor en el vientre, que me indicaba que todo acabaría como era de costumbre y la verdad, no me gustaría que acabara, siempre me ha gustado estar con él, y son pocos los momentos verdaderos que tenemos para estar juntos… sin tener sexo, claro está.

-Te amo Ned Bigby.- dijo con ternura, con sus manos en mi espalda y yo simplemente le pude sonreír.

-Yo te amo más.- hice una pequeña pausa, estaba por terminar.- Billy Loomer.- Y cuando dije el nombre de mi amado, termine en su interior.

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente sudado y su cuerpo, estaba aún más. Salí de su interior y sin pensármelo un poco, me deje caer en su torso sudado, me abrazo con ternura y la escena, imagino era enternecedora.

A excepción de que ambos estábamos totalmente desnudos en mi habitación, sudados, después de haber tenido sexo desenfrenadamente por la última hora, yo era mucho más bajo que Loomer.

No podía creer como había pasado, ni siquiera lo entiendo. Un día Loomer me estaba molestando, terminamos en el pequeño cuarto de Gordy besándonos y luego… en mi habitación gritando desenfrenadamente por nuestra primera vez.

Algo que me sorprendió más, fue la personalidad sumisa de Loomer en el tema del amor, pensé que él me haría el amor, no yo a él… pero puedo decir que preferí y preferiré mil veces el hecho de que las cosas se dieran de esta manera.

Aunque también, tengo que admitir que además de ser cansado, hacerle el amor, la posición que más le gusta, me cansa aún más. Él esta recostado de manera normal, sus piernas descansan en mis hombros y para ser sinceros, no es nada liviano… pero compensa ver su cara de satisfacción con cada estocada que doy, eso simplemente me hace sentir más grande y fuerte y con ganas de darle más.

-¿Loomer?- Pregunte, bajándome de su cuerpo, acomodándome en su lado. Poco a poco y con movimientos algo torpes ambos nos acomodamos, yo quede de manera normal en la cama, recostando mi cabeza en la almohada, mientras que el, a pesar de ser más alto que yo, estaba recostado en mi torso, ambos desnudos, pero con una sábana que nos cubría, por si alguien entraba sería menos vergonzoso.

Mi casa, específicamente mi habitación, fue el lugar donde realizábamos nuestros deseos más mundanos, porque en su casa… simplemente no se podía. Sus padres tenían problemas, pero jamás pensaban en el divorcio y eso ocasiono que Loomer se convirtiera en ese tipo de brabucón, pero solamente fue para cubrir su verdadero ser que es demasiado tierno, pero lamentablemente inseguro.

Me miro detenidamente, recordando que le había llamado.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Me pregunto, abrazándome con algo más de fuerza, me sentí algo invadido, pero me gustaba la sensación.

-¿Aún no podemos decirles a nuestros amigos acerca de nuestra relación?- Le dije temeroso, pero uniéndome más a él, sabía que pronto escaparía como las otras veces.

-No.- Me dijo con firmeza, y seguía sin entender el porqué de esa actitud.

-Pero.- Reproche, comencé a pasar mi mano por su torso, causando que se estremeciera, estaba comenzando a ganar terreno.- Quiero besarte en cualquier momento y donde sea, no solamente a escondidas.- Le dije haciendo un puchero, me miro con detenimiento y deposito en mis labios un pequeño beso, haciéndome sonreír.

-Ned.- Dijo detenidamente.- No quiero causarte problemas en la escuela.- Dijo tristemente.

-¿Problemas? ¡Eras mi brabucón!- Dije con algo de cinismo. Él solamente me dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero solamente te molestaba para llamar tu atención.- Me dijo en un tono infantil, pasando uno de sus dedos por todo mi pecho, hasta casi llegar a mi miembro, eso me hizo estremecerse, ahora Billy era quien me estaba ganando el terreno.

-Aun así me hacías sufrir y mucho.- Le reproche, al parecer y por la expresión en su rostro, se sentía muy culpable.

-Pero ahora te doy placer ¿o no?- Esa ha sido una buena jugada.

-El mayor placer posible.- Le mire a los ojos y sin pensarlo un poco, deposite un nuevo beso.- Por eso te amo.-

-¿Sabes?- Me dijo, intentaba distraerme del tema con el que había empezado, lo escucharía y poco a poco vería la manera de regresar al tema.- Haces honor a la primera parte de tu apellido.- Dijo y me quede perplejo por completo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- No me podía quedar con la duda.

-Ya sabes.-Dijo, su rostro se comenzó a sonrojar y se escondió un poco más en mi torso.- la parte de BIG.- No pude evitar sonrojarme yo también ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirme eso?

-Gracias.- Dije, a pesar de que me sentía algo avergonzado, ahora me sentía más orgulloso, porque no solamente yo disfrutada de hacerle el amor a Loomer, él también lo hacía y por lo visto era mucho.- ¿Desde cuándo has pensado eso?- Le pregunte de manera acusadora.

-Lo suponía desde antes de que nos declaramos nuestro amor.- Se sonrojo aún más.- La idea me venía solamente al pensar en tu apellido… de hecho por eso solamente de decía Bigby.- Eso me causo algo de risa y trajo consigo un montón de recuerdos.

Era cierto, hasta que nos hicimos pareja, me comenzó a llamar por mi nombre, Ned. Y yo por su nombre, Billy aunque siempre he preferido llamarle Loomer.

-¿Te excitaba desde hace cuánto?- No sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo pregunte, pero la pregunta ya estaba hecha.

-¡Ned!- me dijo sobresaltado, podía ver como su sonrojo comenzaba a cruzar por todo su cuerpo, su torso estaba totalmente sonrojado, incluso más que cuando hacemos el amor.

-De acuerdo, no me respondas.- Le dije.- Pero llevamos casi un año de ser novios a escondidas y ya quiero que tengamos nuestra primera cita.- Le dije. En realidad ya habíamos tenido algunas especies de "citas" pero solamente en mi casa, comiendo pizza o viendo televisión, siempre terminábamos en mi habitación, prácticamente mi novio ahora vivía en mi casa y mis padres ni siquiera lo sabían… ahí se nota la gran atención que tienen por mí.

-Pero Ned.- Me dijo algo pensativo.- Me da mucho miedo lo que dirán los demás sobre nosotros.-Ahora esa era la razón por la cual mi amado no se sentía cómodo.

-Yo te protegeré.- Dije con algo de sorna, obviamente quien me protegería él a mí, no yo a él. Solamente dejo escapar una risa boba.

-Pero ¿Y si me critican por ser la chica de la relación?- Dijo ¿Quién sabría? Seguramente todos supondrían que yo, por ser más bajo y sumiso sería la chica de la relación, mientras que Loomer, rudo y dominante, haría todo.

-¿Quién sabrá de eso?- La verdad, no pensaba revelar nada con Moze y Cookie ni con nadie más.

-Pero lo pueden suponer…-

-¡Billy!- Dije algo frustrado.- Eres el brabucón de la escuela ¿Quién sospecharía que eres el sumiso de esta relación? ¡Nadie!- Me dedico una sonrisa alegre.

-Pero no lo sé…- Bien, esto ya me está causando una molestia.

-Loomer, sino declaramos nuestro amor públicamente te juro que…- Hice una pausa, en sus ojos podía ver el dolor, al suponer las palabras que diría.

-¿Sino que?- Su voz se quebraba, quería romperse a llorar.

-No te hare el amor nunca más.- La verdad, no sería capaz de decirle que terminaría la relación, lo amo demasiado como para hacer esa estupidez… pero no hacerle el amor, era un golpe bajo, aunque no me gustaba mucho la idea.

-Ned.- me comenzaba a reprochar como niño berrinchudo.- ¡Sabes que no puedo vivir así!- Vaya, creo que hago bien mi trabajo con Loomer.

-Esa es mi posición.- Sentencie.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya.- Dijo. No pensé que esa sería su respuesta. Tomo su ropa y se la puso velozmente, sin decirme nada, salió de la habitación, dejándome sin entender como había pasado esto y la verdad, con una gran tristeza.

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para amenazar a Loomer de esa manera?! Creo que era mejor tenerlo a escondidas que no tenerlo y estoy comenzando a dudar de lo que pasara en nuestra relación.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela.**_

-¿Qué te pasa Ned?- Moze me saco de mi trance. Ambos, junto con Cookie estábamos frente a mi casillero, estaba cerrado y yo me encontraba recargado en él, mirando a Loomer que se encontraba como si nada, mientras que yo en realidad sentía que me moría poco a poco.

-Nada.- conteste mirando a mi mejor amiga, junto con Cookie me miraban analíticamente, estoy frito, sospechan que algo pasa en mi vida amorosa, lo sé.

-¿Hay problemas en casa?- Pregunto Cookie de manera normal.

-¿Cómo puede haber problemas si prácticamente vivo solo?- Mi voz se escuchó con demasiado sarcasmo, creo que me comenzaría a desahogar con Cookie y pronto con Moze por culpa de mi estupidez y de la reacción de Loomer, y no es justo para ninguno… como no lo fue para Billy.

-Cookie mejor vámonos, antes de que explote por completo.- Moze hizo lo correcto y me sentí agradecido, ahora no le haría daño a ninguno y no tendría que sentir culpa por ello.

Mis amigos caminaron a toda prisa y pude escuchar el timbre. Todos caminaron para sus clases y pude divisar, no muy a lo lejos a Loomer que estaba buscando sus libros.

Aunque no lo creas, desde que salimos ha cambiado. No es tan cruel con todos, es más, ha llegado a ser demasiado amigable con todos. Participa en clases, estudia para los exámenes y cumple con las tareas, nadie en la escuela se explica el cambio, nadie excepto yo, claro está.

El pasillo casi estaba vacío y solamente quedamos Loomer y yo en el lugar. Se dio cuenta y quiso huir, comencé a correr tras de él.

Era muy rápido, pero tome un atajo en un pasillo, corrí lo suficientemente rápido, como para taclearlo, a pesar de ser más alto y pesado que yo, no caímos, solamente lo empuje contra una puerta, era el cuarto de Gordy.

Abrí la puerta sin dudarlo, por la hora, sabía que Gordy estaba en uno de los retretes de la escuela, tomando una siesta… de lo que restaba del día.

Loomer intentó escapar, pero le fue imposible. Cuando estuvimos dentro y algo más calmados, cerré la puerta con el pestillo.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, no sabía que decir, solamente nos mirábamos ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Dar una disculpa? ¿Intentar que cediera de nuevo? ¿Esperar a que hablara? Tome la última opción.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Bueno, ahora tengo una cuestión clara que contestar.

-Arreglar las cosas, cariño.- Le dije, pasando una de mis manos por su mejilla derecha, el aparto el rostro.

-¿Piensas que todo es así de fácil?- Creo que me la va a poner difícil.

-No pero…- No sabía que decir en realidad, por lo que me quede callado en el intento de contestar algo lógico, temía que si seguía hablando terminaría empeorando las cosas.

-Pero nada Bigby.- Lo dijo y recordé lo que me dijo la noche anterior.

-¿Sigues pensando los mismo de mi apellido?- Intente calmarlo con el comentario, mis manos estaban tomando sus muñecas. Mi mochila y su mochila estaban en el suelo.

-No, Ned ya no pienso más en eso.- Se sonrojo, estoy ganando su confianza de nuevo pero… ¿Por qué se molestó tanto? Creo que le dolió en el orgullo la prohibición y siendo sincero, creo que yo me pondría mil veces peor aunque… con tan solo decirme "Hola" le perdonaría y le haría el amor…

-Discúlpame, por favor.- No tenía otra opción, si quería tener a Loomer, aunque solamente fuese a escondidas, tenía que pedir perdón.

-Oh no Ned.- ¿Qué ha dicho?- No puedes venir a decirme "Lo siento" y dedicarme esa maldita sonrisa tuya que es demasiado encantadora, sé que caeré y te perdonare.- Esquivo mi mirada, ahora su rostro se dirigía al techo, ahora haría algo de lo cual caería totalmente.

Acerque mi rostro a su cuello y le comencé a besar, se estremeció y por algo que sentí más al sur de su cuerpo, sabía que le estaba gustando.

-Ned.- Ahora lo dijo con un tono normal.

Me aleje de su cuello, sabía que todo se arreglaría.- ¿Qué pasa Billy?-

El timbre se escuchó de nuevo ¿Cómo era posible? Seguramente ese silencio fue demasiado largo, porque duramos toda una hora juntos en la habitación, donde todo había comenzado.

-Quiero gritarle al mundo que somos novios.- Me dijo, no pude evitar sonreír anchamente para luego, ponerme de puntillas y depositar un beso en sus labios… claro que él se tuvo que inclinar un poco, pero solamente un poco.

-No quiero que lo grites, solamente que salgamos como una pareja normal.- Dije, me estaba poniendo demasiado feliz.

-Pero algo más.- Hizo una pausa.- Si preguntan quién es la chica de la relación…

-Diré que soy yo, no te preocupes.- Conteste rápidamente, tal vez eso le alentaría a seguir con esa nueva decisión.

-No, Ned.- Dijo, tomo una bocanada de aire.- Quiero que digas, que digamos la verdad.- ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo?

-¿estás seguro amor?- Le dije.

-Mientras sea tu amor, todo estará seguro.- Mi brabucón era demasiado cursi.

-Te amo.- Tome una de sus manos.

-Yo te amo más… y quiero mi recompensa esta noche.- No pude evitar una gran y sonora carcajada.

-Las veces que quieras te recompensare.- En sus ojos pude ver la lujuria.- Solamente no abuses.- Me dedico una sonrisa y se acercó a mí.

-Admítelo.- Susurro en mi oído y me estremecí.- Te gusta que sea abusivo en el sexo.- No pude negarlo, asentí con la cabeza, aún con la sensación de la respiración de mi amor, cerca de la oreja.

-¿Recuerdas como paso todo en este lugar?- Le dije, puse una mano en la perilla.

-¿Cómo lo olvidaría?- Me dijo y gire la perilla, salimos tomados de la mano, ya sin importarnos como habíamos llegado a eso, porque en realidad, era lo que buscábamos.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Creo que el final esta medio cursi, pero no lo podía terminar de otra manera.

Dejen sus reviews con su opinión, esta cien por ciento comprobado que dejar un review ayuda a que las tareas disminuyan en el colegio o que el trabajo sea menos… ¡Dejen sus reviews! Les conviene.

Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama la pareja? ¿Noober? ¿Led? Pero Loomer es apellido, el nombre legal es Billy… seria ¿Nilly? ¿Bed? O si fuera con los apellidos Loomer y Bigby… ¿Boomer? ¿Ligby?... bueno creo que es Loomer y Ned como pareja… lo dejo a su criterio.

Gracias por leer.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
